1. Field
The disclosed embodiments belong to the field of planes comprising a cargo compartment intended for the transport of voluminous objects.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In particular, the disclosed embodiments relate to a plane architecture where the principles of installation of the propulsion engines of the plane and the arrangement of the cargo compartment intended to transport loads allow the plane to be autonomous to perform the replacement of a propulsion engine.
Today, planes that have the capacities to transport loads or cargo, and fall within the field of interest of the disclosed embodiments, i.e., transport planes with large capacity, particularly in terms of volume, are available in various shapes and dimensions.